


Kinktober SouMako 2018

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Colección de drabbles SouMako realizados con la lista de prompts del Kinktober 2018





	1. Máscaras

Se había alejado de su cita, quería ir en busca de algo para beber y recorrer un poco el lugar. Le parecía demasiado fantasioso el encontrarse en ese tipo de fiesta, algo irreal y emocionante. Todas las personas a su alrededor sonreían, bebían y exudaban un aura de lujo y lujuria propia de quienes son dueños del mundo y que además se esconden tras una máscara. Todos vestidos elegantemente, combinaban trajes de diseñador con vestidos ajustados y joyas, además de que las máscaras que usaban parecían ser de la más alta calidad.

Makoto a pesar de todo se sentía cómodo, quizás por el hecho de que nadie podría reconocerlo y que muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, se le habían acercado con aire insinuante y eso le elevaba el ego.

Una vez ya con la copa llena del vino espumante, recorrió el salón bajo las luces de la lámpara gigante de cristal colgando en el techo, y se fijó en una sombra que le llamó la atención y que lo invitó a seguirlo más allá del bullicio de la fiesta hacia el balcón de la mansión.

Cuando llegó allí, sus entrañas se agitaron al ver una ancha y musculosa espalda a través de un elegante traje negro que marcaba cada movimiento de su dueño. Una pose y porte elegante que le debilitó las rodillas, un sedoso y cuidado cabello azabache que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena... todo lo llamaba a que se acercara y lo hiciera suyo.

Se acercó por detrás, moviéndose sigilosamente, como si estuviera acechando a su presa siendo un depredador, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le pasó una mano desde los omóplatos hasta la zona lumbar y dejó sus dedos descansar ahí.

—¿Puedo pedir que me acompañes esta noche? —preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo.

Un atisbo de risa se escuchó y apenas su presa se dio la vuelta a mirar, este habló.

—Makoto, te estaba esperando.

—Shist —el castaño llevó el dedo índice hasta los labios finos de Sousuke y le hizo callar con el gesto—. Yo no te conozco y tu no me conoces, somos dos desconocidos que se toparon en esta fiesta y coincidieron en pasar el resto de la velada en compañía del otro.

Sousuke asintió pensando en que, si su novio quería llevar a cabo esa fantasía, seguiría el juego, además no iba a negar que era emocionante. De todas las personas en la fiesta, de todos los hombres y mujeres ataviados, ellos dos se habían reconocido a pesar de las máscaras, como si sus cuerpos fueran conscientes de la ubicación del otro.

—Entonces, guapo chico de hermosa y penetrante mirada jade, ¿me haría el honor de concederme la siguiente pieza de baile? —Tachibana asintió, perdido también en los ojos azules de Yamazaki que se volvían intensos debido al satén que los rodeaba—. Perfecto —susurró Sou casi en su oído—. Tal vez puedas acompañarme luego a recorrer los jardines y dejarte llevar por la pasión bajo la luz de luna.

Makoto sonrió ante la clara invitación descarada, y si bien eso sería algo que lo hubiese escandalizado en cualquier otro momento, esa noche se sentía envalentonado. Preparó su garganta y ronroneó de igual forma cerca del cuello de Sousuke, provocándole escalofríos en toda su espina dorsal.

—Puedo acceder solo si mantenemos las máscaras puestas, así puedo imaginar que le hago el amor a mi novio y no a un sexy y guapo desconocido.

—Por mi está bien. De igual forma fantasearé con mi tímido y coqueto novio, el que tenía miedo de usar una máscara.


	2. Rogar

Sabía que él había sido el que provocó toda la situación, por lo que no tenía derecho a quejas, pero es que lo estaba matando mediante el tormento dulce y lento. No sabía cuánto más autocontrol podría tener, aunque en esos momentos ya nada le importaba y estaba a punto de ceder.

Todo comenzó cuando él se burló de Makoto en medio de una conversación, diciendo que el castaño no podría hacer que él rogara para ser penetrado; que era mucho más probable que Makoto le rogara por eso que el mismo Sousuke. Y ahí atacó directamente el ego de su novio.

Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Makoto lo besaba suave y de forma lenta, deleitándose a conciencia de cada centímetro de su boca, la lengua era pausada en sus movimientos y jugaba lo suficiente con la de Sousuke para volverlo loco, como ya lo estaban haciendo las bolas chinas en su interior. El lado malvado del castaño había salido a flote, su dedo índice estaba inserto en la argolla del juguete sexual y tiraba hacia o lo insertaba según el ritmo del beso, generando una fricción cadente y tortuosa.

Efectivamente Sousuke necesitaba más, su punto G era estimulado, pero no lo suficiente para otorgarle un orgasmo inmediato, sabía que tendría que soportar durante mucho tiempo esa tortura si es que quería correrse sin más, pues Makoto le había prohibido masturbarse.

Makoto, Makoto, su dulce ángel de sonrisa cálida y mirada brillante. Un ángel caído, eso era lo que era en esos momentos; siempre con gesto inocente y una sonrisa pícara que le decía que se merecía todo por lo que estaba pasando. No dejaba de besarlo, de provocarle, de llevarlo hasta el límite y mantenerlo colgando del abismo sin socorrerlo y sin dejarlo caer tampoco. Era un monstruo.

Yamazaki tenía las manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza con una corbata. Su corbata. Se moría de ganas de tocar y ahuecar el trasero de su novio y frotar sus entrepiernas juntas por sobre la ropa, generar fricción hasta que ambos se corrieran gritando. Solo pensaba en eso, en la liberación que estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Tenía que ceder.

—Makoto… por favor —le llamó contra sus labios que seguían hinchados por los mordiscos y chupones.

—¿Por favor qué, Sousuke?

—Lo que sea, haz conmigo lo que quieras, soy tuyo. Ganaste, me rindo.

Una risilla se escuchó por la estancia.

—Oh mi querido Sousuke, ¿acaso recién te vienes a dar cuenta de eso? Todo lo que acabas de decir ya lo sabía.

—Makoto…. —rogó Sousuke con la voz ronca del deseo.

Tachibana se alejó luego de un último mordisco en su labio y de un solo tirón sacó las bolas de diferentes tamaños del interior del moreno, causando que jadeara por la sensación tan explosiva. Makoto se acomodó lo suficiente y entró de una estocada, lo que hizo que Sousuke echara la cabeza hacia tras.

—Ruégame para que me mueva, para que te bese, para que muerda y para que te lleve a ver las estrellas.

—Makoto… —gruñó Sousuke— sabes que me paga… —le faltaba el aliento— pagarás todo esto, ¿no?

—Cada cosa, pero por mientras… ruega para que tenga piedad de ti.


	3. Juego de temperaturas

El calor ese verano era insoportable en Tokio, ambos chicos se encontraban bajo el aire acondicionado del departamento que compartían, salir hacia la calle solo les suponía una muerta lenta y calurosa; las piscinas al igual que las playas se encontraban llenas hasta abarrotar lo cual tampoco les generaba una opción. Su único consuelo era abanicarse cómodamente en el sofá y beber té helado.

Sousuke se acaba de terminar su tercer vaso y jugaba con el hielo dentro.

—Sou… —se quejó Makoto—. Quiero estar dentro de una piscina repleta de hielo.

El castaño se encontraba echado sobre el sofá, con unos shorts y nada más, el calor le había anulado el sentido del pudor y la polera se había desechado hace unos días atrás. Yamazaki lo miró y miró el contenido de su vaso.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —dijo momentos antes de arrojar los hielos que quedaban dentro del vaso por sobre Makoto, quien de inmediato comenzó a jadear por el cambio de temperatura y lo repentino de la acción.

—¡SOUSUKE! —gritó todavía impactado.

—Mira, te dio frío —respondió el otro como si no hubiese realizado una travesura, señaló uno de los pezones del castaño que se había vuelto erecto. Lo tocó y comenzó a jugar con él como si nada.

—Sousuke, no hagas eso… —trató de apartarlo Makoto, aunque sin verdaderas ganas.

El moreno tomó otro cubo de agua congelada entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlo por sobre el ya erecto pezón, mientras que bajaba su cabeza hasta el otro y comenzaba a devorarlo con su boca. A uno lo torturaba con frío y al otro con calor, provocándole distintas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, una de las manos de Makoto se aferró al borde del sillón mientas que la otra se enredaba en los cabellos oscuros.

—Sou… esto es… raro —habló jadeante el castaño mientras terminaba de echar la cabeza hacia tras y comenzaba a disfrutar de las atenciones de su novio.

Sousuke dejó de succionar y retiró el ya derretido hielo del pecho de Makoto mientras reía en voz baja ante las acciones que le demostraban que el castaño se había entregado por completo a él con tan solo eso. Buscó con su boca los labios de Makoto y mientras lo besaba tanteaba con su mano por detrás hasta encontrar otro hielo y comenzar a torturar el pezón que con anterioridad había tenido bajo la acción de su lengua.

Volvió a reír cuando Tachibana gimió contra su boca y su cabeza bajó hasta el otro pecho erecto por el frio. Cuando la tetilla congelada se halló dentro del calor de la cavidad bucal de Sousuke, ya Makoto tenía una erección que necesitaba atención. Jamás pensó que tal juego de temperaturas le brindara tantas sensaciones, tal vez el verano no estaba tan mal.


	4. Frente al espejo

Yamazaki lo había ido a buscar a la salida de su trabajo part time, como un amigo, claro. No podían demostrar delante de todos su relación de una manera abierta, eso sería escándalo público y no quería arruinar la reputación de Makoto. caminaron casualmente por las calles de Tokio, el castaño embobado en la plática con su novio, no se percató de que estaban tomando un desvío de su departamento hasta la zona roja, lleno de moteles.

 

Tachibana al encontrarse frente a un hotel del amor se alarmó, miró a todos lados y arrastró a Sousuke al interior. 

 

—Sousuke, ¿qué haces? —lo empujó contra la pared del recibidor—. Si alguien me ve aquí... uno de los padres de los niños...

 

—Makoto, si te encuentras con uno de ellos aquí, te aseguro que ellos tampoco querrán hablar de esto. Además, nos alejamos bastante. Vamos, entremos. Será emocionante. 

 

El castaño se mordió el labio dudando un segundo. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, nunca había hecho nada así y le parecía emocionante de igual forma, cada vez se dejaba llevar más por Sousuke, y no le parecía mala idea. 

 

—Hagámoslo. 

 

.

.

.

 

Ya dentro de la habitación, apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, se abalanzaron para devorar la boca del otro. Toda la situación los encendía y en cuanto se separaron un poco para comenzar a desvestirse, Makoto ahogó un grito. 

 

—Sousuke... -el moreno se perdía en el cuello de su novio y apenas hizo un ruido de que lo estaba escuchando—. La... la habitación... —Makoto golpeó un poco su espalda para llamarle la atención al respecto.

 

Yamazaki levantó la vista y se fijó en la temática de su cuarto y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Toda la habitación estaba repleta de espejos, tanto en las paredes como hasta el techo. 

 

—Esto se pondrá mucho más emocionante, podré hacer que al fin veas la cara que pones cuando te corres, esas expresiones que me ponen al límite y provocan mi propio orgasmo, Makoto. Quiero que no dejes de mirarte mientras te otorgo placer, amor mío. 

 

—Dices eso, pero te aseguro que si miro al espejo, me perderé en tus ojos, Sou.

 

Eso fue lo necesario para que el moreno capitulara y comenzara a arrojar la ropa de ambos lejos. Cayeron ambos a la cama que rebotó por el repentino peso de ellos y entre risas lujuriosas los besos y caricias se abrieron paso hasta que los dos estaban demasiados ansiosos para seguir esperando. Sou estiró un brazo hacia el velador y tomó el preservativo de cortesía y se lo colocó, listo para penetrar al castaño.

 

Makoto temblaba de anticipación ante lo que vendría, y porque su vista estaba fija en el espejo sobre ellos que le mostraba como cada uno de los músculos de la espalda de Sousuke se tensaban en exquisita preparación para hacerlo suyo.

 

—Mako, ¿me miras a mi o…?

 

—Oh, te miro, claro que lo hago —el castaño pasó las manos por el trasero y los contornos de las caderas del chico encima suyo—. Ahora hazme tuyo mientras me pierdo en ti.

 

 


	5. Pies

Sousuke había retomado su entrenamiento para ser nadador profesional, pasar tantos años lejos del mundo de la natación competitiva le había pasado la cuenta y sentía que todavía no podía estar al mismo nivel que el resto de sus compañeros, además, tenía que sumarle el miedo de volver a lesionarse, que de alguna forma le afectaba en el momento de dar todo de sí. Sabía que era un proceso largo, y la paciencia era la única que lo podía ayudar. 

 

Eso y su angelical novio de ojos color jade. Ver su sonrisa le quitaba el cansancio y las frustraciones del día, además de que Makoto siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharle y otorgarle consejos sobre su entrenamiento y trabajaban en conjunto para recuperar su confianza. Yamazaki no sabía el porqué era tan afortunado de tener semejante novio.

 

—Llegué —anunció cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, mientras que Makoto lo saludaba desde el interior de la casa. Era raro que no saliera a recibirlo, debía estar con un trabajo de la universidad, pensó Sousuke.

Tiró sus cosas en la entrada y fue hasta donde el castaño se encontraba. Ahí lo vio, tendido en la cama de dos plazas y con todos los libros y cuadernos esparcidos por esta, Sou se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió nada mas verlo. Era precioso.

—Tienes suerte de que no me ponga celoso de los libros, llego y te veo con ellos en la cama —negó con la cabeza—, debo agradecer que seas un nerd y me engañes con ellos que con una persona.

—No seas idiota, Sou —de todas formas, Makoto comenzó a recoger los libros esparcidos y a dejarlos todos apilados a un lado—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Estuvo bien, supongo —Yamazaki se encogió de hombros y caminó cansado hasta el borde de la cama y se tiró en ella, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Hazme tuyo.

—¡Sousuke! Hablo en serio. —El castaño le pegó una bofetada en las nalgas de su novio, en una forma de mostrarle su indignación.

—Yo también —gruñó Sousuke contra el cobertor, pero sin que Makoto lo escuchara—. Pues háblame de tu día, ¿qué estabas estudiando?

El moreno siempre lograba distraerse con las historias del día a día de su novio, escuchar su tono de voz hablar le relajaba y no eran pocas las veces que se quedaba dormido escuchándolo. Claro que para su suerte Makoto no se enojaba, por el contrario.

—Pues estaba leyendo sobre la importancia de los masajes y del cuidado de las piernas y pies. Mucha gente no les presta la debida atención y dejan que su cansancio se vaya acumulando, hay que pensar que las piernas son las que sostienen todo el peso de tu cuerpo y los pies hacen lo mismo llevándote de un lado a otro. Por eso es por lo que hay que cuidarlos apropiadamente, Sou.

—Ya veo —Sousuke se había perdido mirando a Tachibana, le encantaba cuando comenzaba a hablar con tanto ánimo e interés sobre un tema, a pesar de que el moreno dejó de escucharlo ni mas empezó, jamás le diría que esas cosas no le interesaban o que se callara.

—Sousuke, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje? —el aludido elevó una ceja de forma coqueta, ese ofrecimiento se podía tomar de muchas formas—. En los pies —aclaró el castaño conociendo las intenciones de su novio—. Eso me ayudaría bastante a practicar, ¿quieres?

—A veces pienso que soy tu conejillo de indias —Yamazaki se acomodó más arriba en la cama y dejó que Makoto se subiera encima suyo, sentado sobre su cintura y mirando hacia sus pies.

El estudiante de educación física le sacó los calcetines y subió parte de sus pantalones para luego proceder a frotar y masajear los pies. Uno antes que el otro, les prestaba la atención necesaria, siguiendo la musculatura y línea de tendones y demás nervios; ejercía presión desde la punta de los dedos hasta el empeine y tobillo. Como ayuda, tenía el libro abierto a su lado como guía.

Sousuke había estado conteniéndose desde el momento en que sintió los largos y suaves dedos de Makoto en su piel, pero en un momento dado capituló y dejó salir un jadeo. La risilla del castaño solo lo había avergonzado más, aunque fue incapaz de volver a guardar su voz y comenzó a gemir con cada toque preciso que liberaba la tensión en donde más lo necesitaba y no se había percatado.

—Sou, haces sonidos muy eróticos por un simple masaje en los pies. No sabía que tenías un fetiche por ellos —se burló Tachibana.

—Créeme que yo tampoco lo sabía —Yamazaki apretaba en un puño la ropa que tenía a su alcance—. Pero ahora que lo sabemos, tendremos que explorar más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :3
> 
> Quiero que sepan que a pesar de que esto se trata de kinks, trato de hacerlo lo más fluff posible. 
> 
> Espero que les guste


	6. Corsé

Se paró fuera de la habitación, dejando caer sus pertenencias mientras su mandíbula se abría de sorpresa por la escena que tenía frente a sí. El castaño ahogó un gritó y se apresuró a cubrir su torso con ambos brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Sousuke.

—¡No es lo que crees! —se apresuró a decir.

Yamazaki seguía viéndolo con gesto de sorpresa, si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Allí frente a él estaba Makoto en ropa interior y con un… ¿corsé? En lo personal no tenía ese fetiche de ver a su pareja con ropa de mujer o lencería femenina, pero si a Makoto le gustaba hacer eso, supuso que él tendría que apoyarlo. Se adentró un paso, con la mano en alto y todavía pensando en qué decir al respecto.

—Sousuke, es para la universidad —el castaño se volteó a mirarlo con todo el cuerpo rojo de vergüenza, y si bien la imagen le parecía un tanto tentadora al moreno, la intriga pudo más para él.

—¿Universidad?

—Mmmh… sí —Makoto ya había bajado los brazos, pero seguía cubriéndose de cierta manera—. Estamos viendo lesiones de espalda y formas correctas de mantener la postura, y este profesor es muy práctico, así que nos ordenó que anduviéramos durante una semana con alguno de los métodos a utilizar, así sabríamos en experiencia por lo que pasa el paciente.

—¿Y el profesor te dijo que usaras corsé?

—No realmente, fue por sorteo. Pero créeme que a otros compañeros les tocaron cosas peores, al menos el mío lo puedo esconder debajo de la ropa.

—Si tu lo dices… —Sousuke desestimó aquello, no le importan los compañeros de Makoto ni cuanto sufrirían, le importaba su novio y lo tedioso que sería comenzar a desabrochar todos esos hilos para hacerle el amor—. Sabes, creo que el corsé acentúa tu cintura y hace que tu trasero sobresalga más.

Y era cierto, las barbas de la prenda definían y sujetaban con fuerza todo el torso y abdomen de Tachibana, que si bien no necesitaba ningún tipo de faja en su cuerpo pues este todavía estaba firmemente marcado por los ejercicios que realizaba a diario, la cintura estaba mucho más acentuada, destacando las partes a la vista, como el trasero también trabajado, pero completamente mordible y los pectorales firmes y duros, un placer para la vista y también para el tato. Además de que el color crema destacaba el tono dorado de la piel de Makoto

Yamazaki no dejaba de mirar ahora ya con labia al castaño, quien solo se dio la vuelta y tomando un cojín de encima de la cama se lo arrojó directamente a la cara.

—Maldito pervertido.


	7. Intercambio de cuerpos

Despertó por el calor que sentía sobre su pecho, le pareció extraño pues Makoto no era una persona que irradiara su temperatura corporal, por el contrario. Parpadeo algo confuso por los primeros rayos de luz y volteó su cuerpo hacia la fuente de calor.

Ahogó un jadeo y pensó que había muerto. Aquello no era posible, se estaba viendo a sí mismo dormir con el brazo por sobre su cuerpo que... ¡¿ERA EL DE MAKOTO?!

No reprimió más el grito y se sentó de un golpe en la cama, despertando a su otro yo, que sorprendido por el grito también se sentó, pero de inmediato se llevó un puño a los ojos y comenzó a refregarlo, como lo haría Makoto.

—Sousuke, ¿qué sucede? —su propia voz le hacía esa pregunta.

—Makoto, ¿eres tu? —preguntó algo indeciso mientras llevaba las manos que tan bien conocía hasta su propio rostro.

El cuerpo de Yamazaki lanzó un grito poco característico de él y todo cayó en su lugar. Habían intercambiado cuerpos con Makoto, como si de una mala trama se tratara todo aquello y que al dormir se fuera a solucionar todo.

Agradecieron tener ese día libre, pues sería un caos total que tuviesen que ir a sus trabajos, o mejor dicho, al trabajo del otro. Sousuke no podía sacarse el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de buscar una explicación lógica, y siempre caía en la misma conclusión: era un sueño.

—Sousuke, no hagas esa expresión con mi rostro, es raro y hasta me da miedo —Makoto lo abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando de disfrutar su nueva estatura—. Vamos, sonríe como yo siempre lo hago —y como ejemplo de ello, el rostro de Yamazaki se iluminó con una sonrisa que el moreno estaba seguro de haber realizado pocas veces en su vida, y casi siempre por razones relacionadas con su novio—. ¿Lo ves? —Makoto se miró al espejo y volvió a sonreír radiante—. Te ves tan guapo que me sería imposible sacarte las manos de encima, deberías hacerlo más.

—¿No me sacarías las manos de encima? Que interesante dato, ahora ya sé cómo provocarte.

—Sousuke, no seas ridículo, tu siempre me provocas —volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras pasaba los dedos de Sousuke por su cara y cuello, hasta que llegó al hueco debajo de la oreja y un escalofrío lo recorrió—. ¡Sousuke! Descubrí un punto débil tuyo, esto es cada vez más interesante.

—Oye, Makoto, ¡no hagas cosas raras! Qué si es así, comenzaré a tocarme con tu cuerpo.

Makoto en el cuerpo de Yamazaki se le quedó mirando mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y enarcaba una ceja, otra estampa realmente rara de ver.

—Sousuke, ¿te das cuenta lo raro que suena eso?

—Suena igual de raro de cómo sería siquiera insinuar que tuviéramos sexo con este estado, sabiendo qué es lo que nos excita y nos gusta en nuestros propios cuerpos… una bonita y buena manera de mostrarle al otro las sensaciones que recibimos, ¿no crees?

Makoto tragó saliva, era lo más extraño que alguna vez se hubiese cuestionado. Y lo más extraño que alguna vez pensó que haría.

—Tal vez… esa es la forma de regresar a nuestros cuerpos. —Contestó el castaño ahora con cabello azabache.

—Tenemos que intentar todos los métodos posibles, Mako.


	8. Angry sex

—Sou, no, ¡para! —el castaño trataba de sacarse de encima a su furioso novio, quien en esta ocasión no tenía miramientos hacia su pareja y comenzaba a sacarle la ropa a jirones, proporcionándole mordiscos bruscos y dolorosos que estaban lejos de otorgarle el placer que usualmente le daban.

—Sou nada, Mako —una burla en su nombre fue lo que escuchó Makoto antes de que el moreno terminara por romperle el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced.

La situación podía ser un poco violenta, pero a pesar de todo seguía confiando en que su novio no haría nada para dañarlo y que de ser necesario y si él se ponía serio, la situación se detendría. Debía confesar que se sentía un poco asustado, aunque cierta parte en su interior había despertado y la excitación dentro suyo iba creciendo paulatinamente hasta encontrar la situación apasionada.

Aunque, de todas formas, por su propia dignidad debía detener todo eso.

—Sousuke, en serio, detente. Has malinterpretado tod… —un jadeo lo interrumpió al ser su miembro apretado con fuerza por el moreno.

—No he malinterpretado nada, ese chico te estaba coqueteando y tu parecías muy feliz por ello —un dedo sin lubricante entró—. ¿Acaso ya no estás conforme conmigo?

—I-idiota, jamás estaría confo… —otro dedo entró y le quitó el aliento— conforme con otro que no seas tú.

Lágrimas se agolpearon en los ojos color jade mientras la mente de Makoto decidía rendirse, no sacaría nada con tratar de calmar a Sousuke mediante palabras, la mejor manera de hacerlo en esos casos era mediante acciones, y él se entregaría a él, sin importar qué. Echó la cabeza hacia tras para darle más accesibilidad al cuello y que se diera cuenta de su rendición incondicional hacia él, y como si aceptase la invitación, Sousuke lo mordió en el cuello de manera brusca, comenzando a succionar el área lo más fuerte que podía. Quería dejar una marca.

Habían acordado tiempo atrás de no dejar ese tipo de marcas pues en los trabajos podrían tener problemas, así que se controlaban en expresar corporalmente el deseo por el otro, lo guardaban para zonas no visibles para el público y en días que pudiera desaparecer antes de cualquier cosa. Ahora, Makoto estaba consciente de que su cuerpo tenía moretones visibles hacia los demás.

—S-sin marcas —tiró del cabello azabache para despegar esa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco y poder mirar a los ojos a su novio.

—Te dejaré todas las marcas que quiera. Eres mío. Y no pienso compartirte con nadie. ¿Entendiste? —un tercer dedo se abrió paso entre los otros que ya habían expandido la zona, preparando la entrada que vendría.

—Sou… si vas a jugar tan rudo, no te quejes si también amaneces marcado por mí.


	9. Sthenolagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sthenolagnia: Excitación sexual hacia demostraciones de fuerza o músculos

Sousuke dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por las líneas definidas de la espalda de Makoto, cada músculo de su cuerpo seguía marcado a pesar de haber disminuido su actividad física intensiva, pues la había sustituido por las clases prácticas de educación física. El moreno sonrió pensando en que los jueces del concurso de músculos habían tenido toda la razón del mundo en elegir a Makoto como el ganador, su cuerpo era perfecto.

Cuando el castaño levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras bostezaba y se estiraba para comenzar el nuevo día, Yamazaki no pudo controlarse más al ver los músculos dorsales y de la escápula encogerse y sobresalir por la acción. Sousuke estiró sus propios brazos y tomando por el elástico la ropa interior de Makoto, lo jaló hacia él para tenerlo frente a sí y poder saborear a sus anchas su cuerpo.

—¿Sou? —preguntó el castaño algo confundido al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novio pasar por el contorno de su cadera, a la vez que una mano se alojaba en la línea entre su glúteo y la pierna, acunando su trasero.

—¿Mako? —fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que los dientes de Yamazaki fuesen enterrados en su trasero en un suave pero necesitado mordisco.

Makoto jadeó ante lo sorpresivo de todo eso, pero tenía tiempo suficiente para mimar a su pareja y llegar a tiempo a la primera clase del día; y si no, llegaría a la segunda. Para Sousuke, el trasero de Tachibana era tan perfecto que combinaba la firmeza y esponjosidad necesaria para llevarlo al límite de la locura, se colocó de pie y reiteró sus caricias por la espalda frente a sí, hasta que llegó a los hombros y se desvió por los brazos que siempre lo abrazaban tan gentilmente a pesar de la fuerza que contenían.

Si Yamazaki se ponía a pensar, era probable que Makoto tuviera la misma fuerza que él, aunque irradiaba un aura totalmente diferente, emitiendo inocencia, siendo incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Y si lo pensaba más, Sousuke no recordaba muchas ocasiones en las que el castaño hubiese utilizado su fuerza, apenas para abrir la tapa de una botella de refresco.

Tal vez aquello no era tan malo después de todo, porque si lo veía haciendo una demostración de su fuerza, estaba seguro de que quedaría paralizado y luego excitado por la escena. Si Makoto tenía que hacer algo por el estilo, que lo hiciera dentro de su habitación, en donde Sousuke pudiese quedar completamente bajo su merced; o que, por el contrario, quisiera superar aquello.

Aunque mientras tanto, prefería quedarse deleitándose tocando, mordiendo y lamiendo los contornos musculares y cada centímetro del cuerpo de Makoto.


	10. Jalar el cabello

La luz que entraba por la ventana abierta iluminaba toda la estancia y lo que había en ella, incluyendo el cabello azabache que resplandecía con algunos tonos más claros y que mantenía cautivado a Makoto. La suave brisa movía perezosamente los ya largos cabellos oscuros como la noche sin luna, y algo dentro del castaño se removió.

—Sou —su voz sonó más cargada de deseo que de costumbre, provocando que su novio de inmediato dejara el libro que estaba leyendo y volteara a verlo—. Vamos a hacerlo. Ven.

No eran pocas las veces en que Tachibana era quien comenzaba aquello, pero por lo general era mucho más sutil y juguetón, nunca tan directo. Algo sorprendido por la propuesta tan repentina, Sousuke se acercó a él y colocó su mano en la frente con gesto preocupado.

—Mako, no parece que tengas fiebre, ¿pasó algo?

Makoto aprovechando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, levantó su mano y enredó los dedos en el cabello de la zona de la nuca. Su tacto disfrutó de lo sedoso del contacto y cerró los ojos mientras profería un sonido cercano al ronroneo de un gato, jaló hacia sí y atrapó la boca de Sousuke con la suya, escuchando un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del otro contra su lengua.

Yamazaki no perdió tiempo en posar sus manos a los costados del rostro de Makoto y ya con su rostro sujeto, profundizó el beso hasta que su cabello volvió a ser tirado, pero hacia atrás. El castaño mediante el firme control que tenía sobre la nuca de Sousuke lo guió hasta su cuello, para que pudiese besarlo ahí y comenzara a trazar un camino de besos y saliva hasta uno de sus pezones. El dominio que ejercía Tachibana sobre Sousuke le era completamente excitante a ambos, pues solo con tirones sobre el cabello azabache era como la situación se estaba desarrollando.

—Sou… —jadeó con los ojos cerrados Makoto—, por favor, déjate el largo del cabello así.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —gruñó Sousuke cuando cientos de punzadas en su cuero cabelludo le indicaron que su novio estaba agarrando más firmemente su cabellera.


	11. Insertar objeto

—Makoto, tengo un regalo para ti —en cuanto el castaño había entrado al departamento, Sousuke había salido a su encuentro tendiéndole una bolsa de papel negra y elegante. Algo sorprendido, dejó sus cosas donde estaba y recibió el paquete para abrirlo.

Allí dentro se encontró con un frasco de lubricante nuevo -sabor cereza-, y un paquete que contenía un vibrador bala y un dildo. Tomó las cosas y las observó en completo silencio mientras las tenía en su mano, elevó la mirada hacia un emocionado Sousuke que no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto brillo en los ojos, y luego de contar hasta diez para calmarse, le arrojó las cosas a la cara.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Yamazaki Sousuke?

—¿No te gustó? —el moreno se veía realmente anonadado por la reacción del otro, esperaba que le diera vergüenza y se resistiera un poco, incluso soñó con que pudiera darle curiosidad, pero no eso.

—¡Claro que no! No seas idiota, ¿por qué debería usar juguetes cuando te tengo a ti?

—Oh, Mako… —Sousuke se acercó para abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado con un manotazo.

—No me toques, creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Aquellas palabras le afectaron enormemente al moreno, quien bajó sus hombros en derrota y hasta su tono de voz cambió.

—Makoto, si no te gusta, si te sientes ofendido…

—No quiero hablar ahora, prefiero tranquilizarme y hablar luego, ¿vale? Ahora solo, vete.

—Makoto, te amo —Yamazaki sabía que tenía razón, si estaba molesto era mejor a esperar a que la situación se enfriara, pero no por eso se iría sin decir esas palabras. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—También te amo, te llamo luego —respondió Makoto.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Sousuke, el castaño pudo soltar todo el aire que guardaba. Había sobreactuado, lo sabía, no era común que exagerara las cosas de esa forma, Sousuke no había hecho nada incorrecto, incluso era normal que a esa altura de su relación probaran cosas distintas y el moreno se había encargado de todo lo necesario para eso. Definitivamente tendría que llamarlo para disculparse.

Entró más en la sala y recogió las cosas que había tirado, el lubricante no le parecía un mal regalo y podían darle un buen uso, incluso la bala vibradora tenía un bonito color, solo que le aterraba un poco el tema de la vibración. El dildo, silicona con forma de pene era lo que más le aterraba, a pesar de ser de un menor tamaño del de Sousuke.

Entró en la habitación y antes de darse un baño, decidió abrir los regalos. Le sacó las pilas al control remoto de la tv y las colocó dentro del vibrador, se acomodó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y poniendo suficiente lubricante en el objeto, lo introdujo en interior. Estaba prendido y vibraba a una velocidad baja, lo cual no evitó que el castaño de más de metro ochenta soltara un suspiro; no era tan malo después de todo. Aventurándose un poco más, subió la intensidad de la vibración y se quedó mirando al consolador.

Contaba ya con una erección y antes de comenzar a tocarse e irse, creyó que no sería malo tratar de probar el otro juguete. Su ano se encontraba ya bastante estimulado por las vibraciones y el lubricante, además de que estaba acostumbrado a recibir a Sousuke, por lo que no sería un mayor problema hacer entrar aquella cosa de silicona. Le colocó más lubricante, llenando la habitación del olor a cereza y luego de sacar el vibrador, procedió a insertarse el dildo, profiriendo un gemido.

La sensación le cegó por un segundo, no se parecía en nada a cuando lo hacía con el moreno, pero se imaginó que era Yamazaki quien lo hacía y soltó un:

—Sousuke…

—Makoto, lo siento, olvidé mis… —el moreno había entado en la habitación en el momento justo en que Makoto había jadeado su nombre y comenzaba a mover el consolador dentro de sí, sorprendiendo a ambos. —Vaya, empezaste la fiesta sin mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sousuke comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y caminar hacia la cama.


	12. Cosplay/Disfracez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Butt Plug: juguete sexual que ha sido diseñado para ser insertado en el recto para obtener placer sexual

Su día había sido horrible, no había pasado nada malo en particular, pero saber que en la noche tendría que ponerse un disfraz e ir a la fiesta de su amigo Rin, le quitaba el ánimo de hacer cualquier cosa. Al menos le había pedido a Makoto que se hiciera cargo de los disfraces y con especial énfasis en que no fuera uno de esos ridículos disfraces de pareja en que uno era la parte delantera de un caballo y el otro las patas, o que uno fuera la leche y el otro el café. Ridículo.

Se había tardado más en salir del trabajo y decidió caminar más lento de lo habitual, por la hora en que iba tendría el tiempo necesario para llegar y ponerse el disfraz y salir, esperaba que Makoto ya estuviera listo y que en verdad usara la cordura y su timidez en el momento de elegir lo que usarían esa noche. Abriendo la puerta del departamento, suspiró y anunció su llegada.

—Tadaima*

—Okaeri —la voz risueña de Tachibana resonó en toda la estancia, congelando a Sousuke en su lugar al ver lo que llevaba puesto su novio. Era simplemente… encantador.

—Makoto, ¿qué…?

—¿Te gusta? —el castaño dio una vuelta en 360° para darle una vista de todo el traje—. Pensé que sería una buena elección, a ti te gustan los cerditos, ¿no es así?

En realidad, a Sousuke le gustaba el tonkatsu, por ende, los cerdos; pero ahora acababa de denominarlo su animal preferido. Makoto estaba usando un traje rosa algo -bastante- ajustado que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación, en su cara tenía maquillaje rosa para sus mejillas y una nariz pintada con forma de botón; pero el toque final eran unas orejas de cerdito en su cabellera. Adorable, Sousuke se lo quería comer entero.

—Pues —tragó saliva—, no está mal.

Tenía que hacerse el desinteresado, sabía que Makoto lo había hecho a propósito, era la imagen pura de la inocencia mezclada con el erotismo.

—Oh, vaya. Entonces espero que te guste el tuyo.

Tachibana corrió hacia el cuarto compartido, haciendo que Yamazaki lo siguiera y ahí vio tendido sobre la cama un traje igual al del castaño, pero en negro, con una cola larga de terciopelo y orejas de gato. Miró a Makoto y este estaba sonriendo con un lápiz de ojos negro, listo para dibujarle bigotes.

—Oh, claro que no —Sou tomó la cola alargada y miró a su novio—, además, ¿por qué soy el único que tiene cola?

Makoto se mordió el labio y fue hacia el cajón de su velador, para sacar un butt plug rosa que tenía una colita de cerdo como parte final. A Sousuke la respiración se le detuvo y tuvo que obligarse a inhalar y exhalar para calmarse y no salir corriendo y hacer suyo a Makoto, que no dejaba de mirarlo avergonzado pero excitado.

—Si te pones el traje y vamos a la fiesta de Rin, cuando volvamos me pondré esto. —Antes de que siquiera Yamazaki pudiera argumentar de que sería una mejor idea no ir a la fiesta de su amigo tiburón, sino que quedarse ahí a disfrutar de aquello, Makoto habló. —Además, esto venía con otro traje, que usaré cuando quieras.

Del mismo cajón sacó apenas dos trozos de tela rosa y aterciopelada que simulaban un pequeño short y una minúscula chaquetilla, además de accesorios para muñecas y tobillos que asemejaban las características de un cerdo. Sousuke de verdad que se sentía impresionado, nunca esperó tanto de su tímido novio, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba, por el contrario.

—Mako… yo —no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo excitado que estaba.

—Oink —dijo juguetón el castaño.

—A la mierda Rin.


	13. Lamer/Morder

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras su cabeza se enterraba en la almohada y su garganta de Adán se remarcaba al subir y bajar por la saliva que iba tragando, los dedos afirmaban con aprehensión el cabello castaño en su entrepierna y sus dientes mordían el labio inferior, generando que el colmillo causara una herida hasta que la sangre asomaba.

Makoto se deleitaba con aquella experiencia, su lengua rasposa recorría el interior de los muslos, saboreando el sabor cremoso y acaramelado del moreno bajo sí. Si tuviese el tiempo suficiente ¿, todos los días le recorrería el cuerpo entero de igual forma: desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta la parte superior de la oreja, causándole escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal; aprendiendo las zonas erógenas y convirtiendo las cosquillas en excitación.

Cuando Sousuke se afirmaba más fuerte de su cabello, tendía a cerrar sus piernas, dejándolo atrapado entre sus trabajados muslos, y no era algo que a Makoto le importara en realidad. En momentos así, se lograba librar mordiéndolo. Quería devorarlo entero, enterrar sus dientes en la firme musculatura de su novio y dejar marcas de su lujuriosa hambre por las zonas que le apeteciera, un camino desde la rodilla hasta la dura y excitada masculinidad de Sousuke, aquella misma que le hacía gemir estando en su interior.

Abrió la boca y atrapó con sus dientes un trozo de piel, blando y suave de la parte interior del muslo, lo suficientemente cerca de la entrepierna como para que generara corrientes de electricidad hasta la erección. Succionó, chupó y mordió con total antojo, escuchando como Yamazaki le pedía piedad. Un aire de satisfacción le llenó y decidió que era hora de dejar los juegos de lado y comenzar con la verdadera acción.

Su lengua volvió a acariciar desde la parte que dejó llena de marcas hasta el glande Sousuke, pasando con anterioridad y dedicación por los testículos y toda la envergadura del falo. Sus papilas gustativas encontraron un indicio pre-seminal en su recorrido y decidieron que querían más. Como su una paleta de helado se tratase, Makoto movía su lengua tratando de saborear lo más posible, persiguiendo las líneas de las venas sobresalientes y soplando aliento caliente por sobre la parte ultrasensible en una cruel tortura lenta y maliciosa.

Sousuke se crispó y recogió los dedos de sus pies al sentir como era engullido por Makoto, el castaño de verdad se estaba dando un banquete con él y el moreno no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar y tratar de resistir lo máximo posible. Con su miembro capturado por los labios de su novio, soltó un gemido cuando los dientes se hincaron en su aterciopelada piel, no estaba recibiendo piedad ni descanso, pues en cuanto aquello sucedió, su glande se topaba con el límite de la garganta de Tachibana y el impulso de mover sus caderas era irrefrenable, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Makoto se retiró y comenzó el mismo proceso de tenerlo dentro de su boca, aunque con sus gónadas.

—Makoto por favor… —Sousuke no sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero ver su masculinidad desde la boca de Makoto, pegada a su mejilla y a escasos centímetros de los ojos color jade que no dejaban de mirarlo provocativamente mientras succionaba sus testículos, era un límite que le estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Y a él no le importaba ser encerrado en un manicomio.


	14. Masturbación

Despertó con unos brazos a su alrededor, la espalda pegada al duro pecho de Sousuke y la erección de este entre los glúteos de su trasero. Era una muy buena manera de despertar.

Se movió solo un poco para quedar más apegado, su propia erección matutina estaba presente y mientras se mordía el labio, pensó en que tan malo sería si utilizaba en cierta manera a su novio. No pensaba violarlo ni nada, pero era estimulante en más de un sentido sentir su miembro endurecido contra sí. Al acomodarse, Sousuke suspiró, y Makoto supo que se estaba abriendo paso entre la consciencia, al parecer no tendría que esperar mucho para que sus deseos se cumplieran.

De forma lenta y provocativa comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba abajo y en círculos, estimulando más la zona sensible de Yamazaki hasta que este le gruñó.

—Mako, ¿qué haces? —su voz aun somnolienta contrastaba con el apretón del agarre.

—Jugar.

Una risa ronca resonó en su cuello, y Makoto tragó saliva al imaginar al moreno riendo de esa forma con los ojos aun cerrados. Tomó una de las manos que lo tenían afirmado de la cintura y lo guio hasta su propia entrepierna, para que sintiera la necesidad de él.

—Ok, vamos a jugar, Mako.

Yamazaki empezó por acariciarlo de manera sutil y suave por sobre la tela del bóxer, mientras que el castaño cerraba los ojos y seguía masturbando con su trasero a Sousuke. La cadencia de los movimientos era lenta, perezosa, la prueba de que estaban saliendo del letargo producido por Morfeo; pero a medida que los minutos pasaban y ya eran algo audibles los gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción, el ritmo también fue subiendo.

Sousuke también movía sus caderas para generar fricción en el adorable trasero del castaño, mientras lo apretaba con firmeza por sobre la ropa interior. De forma juguetona comenzó a deslizar el bóxer a Tachibana hasta la separación en donde los muslos comenzaban, allí, sin penetrar a Makoto colocó su propia vara atrapada entre el trasero y el elástico de la ropa interior, haciendo que la punta chocara al moverse con los testículos del castaño; a la vez que lo masturbaba rítmicamente por delante.

La intensidad fue cada vez mayor, y solo con los roces y fricción provocada fue que el aire en la habitación se cargó de más gemidos y palabras entrecortadas, sudor brillante y ruegos para incrementar la velocidad. Acabando todo en desespero necesitado y dejando como víctima el bóxer del castaño, ya sucio y cubierto de líquido semitransparente.


	15. Lencería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a @Agatha_kiiro, gracias por esas imágenes <3

Sousuke estaba esperando ansioso en la recepción del hotel a que Makoto llegara, sabía que el castaño correría desde el trabajo hasta la celebración del matrimonio que se organizaba en el lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando se propuso a llamarlo al celular, este apareció corriendo por la entrada de vidrio y fue en seguida a su encuentro.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve una pequeña idea que se convirtió en inconveniente y bueno… —el aire todavía le faltaba.

—¿Estás bien? ¿fue algo malo? —de inmediato el aprehensivo de su novio comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada y Makoto negó con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto para que se acercara y luego de recuperar la voz, le susurró en el oído:

—Compré un bóxer de encaje y me los coloqué para sorprenderte, pero mientras subía las escaleras del metro, al parecer se rompieron.

Yamazaki tragó saliva ante la imagen mental provocada y se alejó lo suficiente para ver si Makoto le estaba jugando una broma o no, pero su expresión le decía que era totalmente cierto. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con esa información en ese momento? No podía seguir ausentándose de la fiesta, pero imaginarse a Makoto usando lencería con encaje y que esta además se hubiese roto, le despertaba una parte de sí que causaría revuelo si era vista por alguien más.

—Sou, iré al baño antes de ir a la celebración, nos vemos ahí.

Sin siquiera dejar que dijera o hiciera algo, el castaño se volvió a alejar corriendo lejos de él; por lo que Sousuke luego de revolverse el cabello y olvidarse del peinado con fijador fuera hasta el salón reservado por el matrimonio. Lo primero que hizo tal vez fue lo más sensato en su lugar: ir por alcohol. Ok, no era lo más sensato que podía haber hecho, por el contrario, pero le ayudaba en la espera.

Mientras ya iba por el segundo vaso, sintió que alguien había introducido algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de que alguien estaba tan cerca de él y que además osara en tocarlo? Sorprendido se giró y todo calzó en su lugar cuando Makoto le sonrió a su lado; y no solo le sonrió, sino que también le guiñó un ojo. Sousuke guardó su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y gracias al tacto distinguió algo parecido a… ¿encaje?

No, seguramente no era posible que su novió hubiera hecho eso. Solo para comprobar, sacó el trozo de tela del bolsillo y en los escasos segundos que lo miró -para él fueron eternos-, creyó reconocer que efectivamente era un bóxer de encaje. Con los ojos abiertos de estupefacción, levantó la mirada al volver a guardar aquella lencería y le exigió mentalmente una respuesta al castaño, a lo que este simplemente contestó moviendo los labios:

_“Sin nada”_

—Ahora daremos paso al evento en donde el marido le quita la liga a la novia —anunció el padrino de bodas mediante el micrófono, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver el espectáculo.

La novia se fue subiendo el vestido poco a poco, de forma seductora y juguetona mientras que el hombre hincado frente a ella simulaba mordiscos por toda la longitud de la pierna, hasta que finalmente se vislumbró la liga matrimonial en el muslo de la mujer ya casada.

—También llevo algo como eso —volvió a susurrar de improviso Tachibana en el oído del moreno, quien solo apretó la mandíbula y no volteó a mirarlo—, solo que no es la misma clase de liga. Es de las que se ajustan en los muslos y sostienen la camisa. —Sousuke apretó el puño alrededor de la prenda que se encontraba en su bolsillo. —Creo que eso es lo único que estoy usando debajo de la ropa, Sousuke. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

¿Qué si quería? Tal vez debería aprovechar que los novios estaban teniendo su momento para que ellos también lo tuviera, pensó Sousuke mientras tomaba a Makoto de la mano y camina lo más a deprisa hacia el baño.


	16. Streaptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción utilizada: "Love Me Like You Do" de Ellie Goulding
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo

Sentía como la mirada a sus espaldas le quemaba, podían pasar meses, años y estaba seguro de que jamás se acostumbraría a que otra persona lo deseara tanto, incluso le hacía ponerse un poco nervioso. Terminó de preparar su taza de café y volteó para encarar al dueño de los ojos color jade que mantenía la vista fija en él y babeaba.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista, Mako? —Sousuke enarcó una ceja hacia el castaño que ahora escondía su cara entre las manos, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza al ser atrapado. —Makoto —la voz de Sousuke se volvía ronca mientras se acercaba a su novio sentado en el sillón y que apenas levantaba la vista para observarlo. —, ¿después de tanto tiempo y todavía te vuelves tímido al mirarme?

—Sousuke… es que… yo… —el cerebro de Makoto se desintegraba cada vez que su mirada se perdía en el escultural cuerpo de su novio, y apenas podía articular palabra para defenderse.

—¿Tanto te gusta verme? —el castaño asintió tragando saliva. Sousuke dejó la taza del café encima de la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo en su celular mientras mantenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro; música comenzó a sonar desde los parlantes y el móvil le hizo compañía a la taza en la mesa. —Pues ahora no me quites los ojos de encima.

El ritmo de la canción era lento, seductor, con palabras susurrantes y eróticas que, a pesar de que a Makoto no se le daba bien el inglés, le era fácil entender el significado. Sousuke se acercó a él como depredador acechando a su presa, pero moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, atrayendo su mirada jade hasta las caderas que se mecían con el ¾. El moreno murmuraba la letra de la canción a la vez que los botones de la camisa se iban desabrochando dejando paso a los músculos firmes del pecho y abdominales.

Con la camisa ya abierta, Sousuke se puso delante de Makoto para bailarle cada vez más movido, incitando a que este le pasara las manos por el cuerpo y desabrochara su pantalón.

_“So love me like you do”_

Atrapó al castaño contra el respaldo del sofá, apoyando ambas rodillas en los costados de la cadera de este y bajando lentamente el borde de su pantalón para que el bóxer conteniendo la erección asomara. Makoto se encontraba inmovilizado e hipnotizado por el baile y striptease que el moreno estaba prodigándole encima del regazo; no sabía que Sousuke pudiera moverse tan bien al ritmo de la música, y que además de cantarle en voz baja la letra de la canción, como si estuviera dedicándosela, pudiera coordinar el sacarse la ropa.

La camisa ya había volado, y los pantalones en un momento desaparecieron de una forma en la que Tachibana no se percató; solo cuando su propia ropa estaba peligrando, notó que la erección de Sousuke era necesitada, al igual que la propia. El moreno encima de él seguía moviendo su pelvis contra la de él, y con cada “ _love me like you do_ ” presionaba ambas masculinidades hasta que Makoto soltara un gemido. Y con cada _“touch me”_ hacia que el castaño lo tocara.

Para cuando la canción estaba terminando, Makoto tenía la cabeza por las nubes y todo el torrente sanguíneo acumulado en su zona baja, cegado y necesitado por y de Sousuke.

_“What do you waiting for?”_

El moreno bajó su cabeza y atrapó con los últimos acordes de la canción los labios de su novio y profundizó el beso hasta que ambos escucharon los gritos de sus pulmones y se separaron en busca de aire.


	17. Edging

Aquella noche los papeles se habían dado vuelta y era él el que se encontraba con la almohada en la boca, los puños apretados alrededor de las sábanas y rogando por un poco de piedad. Cuando Makoto tomaba el papel dominante Sou tenía miedo, como en esa ocasión. Su propia entrada estaba siendo preparada, o mejor dicho torturada, pues el castaño no dejaba de tocar el punto G sin piedad alguna y no estaba preocupado de ensancharlo.

Tocaba el botón interno de Sousuke rítmicamente y cuando el moreno comenzaba a gemir, Makoto cambiaba la forma de tocarlo, desvaneciendo el orgasmo que se acrecentaba en su interior. Esa ya era la segunda vez que le hacía eso en aquella zona y la cuarta en total. El castaño podía tener un lado muy sádico que llevaba al borde de la locura a Yamazaki y este se pregunta si todos los ángeles caídos del cielo tenían ese lado oculto; aunque el cambio era bueno de vez en cuando.

La primera vez que le negó el orgasmo aquella noche fue cuando comenzó a masturbarlo en el sillón viendo una película, había estado a punto de correrse en la mano de Makoto, pero este detuvo los movimientos de su muñeca en el momento preciso y Sousuke quedó con un gemido atravesado en la garganta. Luego en la habitación el castaño se mostró muy dispuesto a otorgarle una felación, a lo que como era obvio, su novio no pudo resistirse; y nuevamente la lengua se detuvo y se retiró cuando Sousuke echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y anunciaba su próxima liberación.

Ahora sentía todos los nervios a flor de piel, y casi gimoteaba por un poco más de roce o algo que lo hiciera venirse, pero Tachibana lo conocía demasiado bien, cada punto débil de su cuerpo y así como tenía la habilidad de hacer que perdiera el control y su desempeño fuera cosa de segundos, también podía negarle la liberación durante horas. Todo dependía de su juego.

—Mako… —la frustración destilaba de la voz de Yamazaki y la respuesta de Makoto fue una risa contenida, dándole vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a la cama y lo quedara mirando de frente.

Allí, el castaño tenía una botella de lubricante y se estaba preparando para recibir a Sousuke en su interior. Lo que alivió y preocupó en partes iguales al moreno, pues debido a los orgasmos negados, lo más seguro es que en cuanto entrara en Makoto se corriera. Patético.

—Mako, no creo que sea buena idea… yo…

Tachibana se inclinó para colocarle un dedo en su boca y callarlo.

—Lo sé, tengo algo para eso. —Se bajó de la cama con la mirada turquesa siguiéndole en todo momento hasta que sacó algo de un cajón y volvió a la cama. —Esto evitarás que te corras, hasta que esté completamente satisfecho, Sousuke.

Yamazaki gimoteó en desesperación cuando Makoto colocó el anillo que cortaba la circulación alrededor de su pena y gruñó cuando este se subió encima de él para cabalgarlo hasta quedar saciado. Sería una larga, frustrante y desesperante noche.


	18. Afrodisíaco/Látex

Sus bocas no dejaban de besarse, dejando marcas en toda la piel disponible de momento; las manos recorriendo desesperadas el cuerpo del otro, tratando de deshacerse de las ropas molestas que impedían algo más. Apenas entraron al departamento y la puerta cerró tras de ellos, se abalanzaron por sobre el otro; desde que salieron del restaurant y durante todo el camino a casa el calor fue abrasador, la temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento y el flujo sanguíneo se hacía más veloz.

De seguro que algo tenía que ver su amigo, Rin, quién les había invitado a comer en un lugar un tanto recóndito y había sido él el que pidiese los platos y hasta las bebidas para ellos. Un mensaje llegó al celular de Sousuke y este apenas le prestó atención entre medio de gruñidos y jadeos:

_“De nada. Espero que tengas una buena noche. Rin”_

Así que tenía razón, pensó Sousuke mientras sumaba dos más dos en su cabeza. Ya le había parecido raro cuando pidió el jugo de granada, jengibre, agua de coco y miel; todo eso era afrodisiaco por si solo y si le agregaba los platos con mariscos… maldito Rin, les había dado una bomba de lujuria. Solo esperaba que no les hubiese agregado algún fármaco, las competencias estaban cerca y tenía que estar limpio.

—Sou… Sousuke —Makoto gimoteó con los ojos llorosos mientras se pasaba su propia mano por el pecho y comenzaba a frotarse él mismo su pezón—. Estoy caliente —terminó por confesar.

—El maldito de Rin nos llenó de afrodisiacos —gruñó el moreno mientras trataba de juntar fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de Tachibana, hacerlo en ese estado de necesidad era prácticamente violación, pensó.

—Eso significa que… ¿tendremos una divertida noche sin dormir? —Makoto se acercó y mordió el cuello de Sousuke de forma en que al día siguiente tuviera una marca. Si el castaño lo decía, no había forma de que Sou pudiera resistirse.

Capituló su mente y se concentró en aliviar el ardor que su cuerpo tenía. La ropa ya había desaparecido y ambos falos se encontraban erectos, mucho más que en cualquier ocasión anterior, efectivamente el flujo de sangre era mayor y la sensibilidad en la piel se hacía notar con cada roce que era acompañado como reacción de un gemido.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación, Sousuke arrojó a Makoto encima de la cama y fue de inmediato hacia el cajón del velador a buscar lo que necesitaba. Debido a la lujuria que ambos sentían no había mayor necesidad de preparar la entrada del castaño, pero de todas formas Sousuke sacó un envase metalizado y lo abrió para colocar la funda de látex en su miembro. Tachibana ronroneó mientras abría las piernas y con los dedos de una mano se abría a sí mismo para darle la bienvenida a Sousuke, quien se estaba asegurando de ponerse el condón hasta el final.

—Sousuke, apúrate. Te necesito —el azabache cumplió los requisitos de su novio y ambos jadearon de éxtasis, hasta que una risa apenas audible brotó del pecho de Makoto—. No sé tu, pero yo creo que los condones que tenemos no alcanzaran.


	19. Pet play / collar

¿Makoto con orejas de gato y cola?

Sousuke inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Le había hecho un comentario a su novio sobre la fantasía que tenía de hacérselo siendo un gato, claro que todo eso había sido en un contexto de broma y debido a que el castaño parecía casi ronronear por los cariños que el moreno le otorgaba. Jamás pensó que eso se haría realidad.

Makoto ronroneaba mientras se refregaba desnudo en las piernas de Yamazaki, que había tomado asiento en el sillón para ver la televisión, ahora no tenía ni idea de qué estaba viendo. Tal vez era porque el castaño pasaba demasiado tiempo con gatos, o que tenía una parte felina en él, pero a Sou realmente le recordaba un minino.

Las orejas que tenía puestas eran de algún disfraz de niño, en cambio, la cola que tenía colocada era un butt plug de gato; aquello significaba que había estado jugando consigo mismo antes de aparecerse en la estancia de esa forma. Ya luego se aseguraría Sousuke de castigarlo por eso, aunque todo dependía del desempeño que tuviera ahora en adelante con esa actitud.

Comenzó a acariciarle detrás de sus orejas -humanas- y fue testigo de cómo el miembro de Makoto daba un respingo, y si era sincero consigo, también comenzaba a excitarse. Con el castaño encima suyo, refregándose y ronroneando, Sousuke no veía una gran diferencia con tener una mascota, por el contrario, se le ocurrió que no podía ser tan mala idea mantener a Tachibana como su mascota personal dentro de las paredes de su departamento.

Una correa, eso necesita. Se sacudió prácticamente al chico de metro ochenta y cuatro y corrió hacia la habitación, para rebuscar en aquella parte incógnita de su closet y lo encontró. Volvió al lado del sumiso Makoto y le colocó un collar que tenía un pequeño cascabel. Lo había comprado hace tiempo, sin saber exactamente porqué, pero ahora agradecía el haberlo hecho.

Como si entendiera a dónde iba el juego, el castaño maulló y lamió la mano de su -ahora- dueño.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Makoto maulló mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes—. Ven, te daré leche. —Tiró de la correa unida al collar, pero Tachibana se resistió. —¿Qué quieres?

Makoto lo miró expectante y simulo pedirle brazos en su conducta gatuna, así que Sou lo tomó y depositó en la encimera de la cocina.

—Eres un gato un tanto mimado, ¿eh? —maullido—. Vamos, te daré leche en este pocillo.

Yamazaki sirvió un poco de leche en un cuenco para cereales y lo sostuvo para que su novio-gato tomara de ahí. Simulando en todo momento ser un minino, Makoto tomaba leche con la lengua, aunque luego admitiría que era bastante difícil hacerlo. Tan concentrado estaba en hacer aquello que se sorprendió cuando el moreno le acarició y alejó unos mechones de su cabello para que no mancharan.

—Mako, ¿no quieres tomar otro tipo de leche?

— _Miau_


	20. Dirty talk/69

_“Sousuke,_ _¿_ _falta mucho para que llegues a casa?”_

_“No realmente, ya voy saliendo del edificio,_ _¿_ _pas_ _ó_ _algo?”_

_“Toma un taxi”_

_“Makoto, me preocupas.”_

_“Estoy caliente y te necesito, ven r_ _á_ _pido.”_

Yamazaki casi tropieza al leer la sinceridad del castaño. Se recompuso y siguió su andar, pensando en si debía o no hacer caso a la urgencia de Tachibana, tal vez hacerlo esperar no estaba mal después de todo.

_“_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _har_ _á_ _s si no lo hago?”_

_“Me desesperar_ _é. Y no prometo esperarte”_

_“¿Y qué harás hasta que llegue?”_

_“No lo sé, puede que me saque la ropa, que empiece a tocarme lentamente… ¿quieres que algo en especial?”_

_“Podrías llevar tus dedos a la boca, chuparlos, humedecerlos con tu saliva e insertarlos en ti mismo.”_

_“¿Y qué hago con la erección que ya tengo?”_

Sousuke tuvo que carraspear y elevar la mirada para mirar por la ventanilla del metro y concentrarse en otras cosas. Las luces de la ciudad se veían reflejadas en la ventana iluminando la oscuridad de aquellas horas, el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando dentro del vagón y Sousuke estaba teniendo problemas con la erección que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Tal vez la idea del taxi no era mala del todo.

_“¿Sousuke?”_

_“Makoto. Cambio de planes. No te toques.”_

_“¿Por qué? ¿Has pensado en algo?”_

_“¿Sabes? Quiero tener tu lengua recorriéndome entero, probándome y degustando mi sabor. Quiero que tu boca me haga enloquecer, que me hagas correrme con tu lengua y te tragues todo de mi, que mi sabor se instale en tus papilas y no puedas quitarlo por más que trates”_

_“Makoto, me estás matando. Espero que seas consciente de que en cuanto ponga un pie dentro del departamento será tu perdición.”_

_“Que miedo tengo, Sou. ¿Me castigarás?”_

_“Mi castigo y tu castigo distan mucho, terminarías disfrutando de todos modos.”_

_“Me acostaré en la cama y tu te sentarás arriba de mi cara para poder tragarte como quieres,asi podré lamerte, y morderte a tu propio ritmo, utilízame como quieras, cabalga mi mandíbula y penetra mi boca hasta alcanzar tu clímax. Úsame, pero, tendrás que hacer lo mismo”_

_“Por supuesto, no te dejaría desatendido, Sou-kun”_

_“Espero que tu garganta esté preparada”_

_“¿Para ti? Siempre._


	21. Con comida

Risas provenientes de las cosquillas de ambos resonaban por toda la estancia, a Makoto le encantaba torturar a su novio de esa forma, decía que era para que aliviara el estrés y también riera a carcajadas, que su sonrisa era cegadora y que le encantaba verla. Sousuke argumentaba que podía liberar estrés y sonreír cada vez que tenía sexo con Makoto, y le llegaba un suave golpe.

El castaño se encontraba encima de Yamazaki, atacando con sus dedos las zonas débiles que se encontraban a los costados del torso, soportando el vaivén del cuerpo bajo suyo. Sousuke suplicaba piedad ya con lágrimas en los ojos y falta de aire, tal vez era hora de detenerse, pensó Makoto.

—Sou… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó deteniéndose y esperando a que recuperara el aliento. Se había pasado. —¿Te traigo agua?

El moreno le hizo un gesto para que la ayudara a incorporarse y logró sentarse para serenarse. Se apoyó en la mesa y el plato con el postre que estaban comiendo antes le llamó la atención. Frutillas con crema. Una idea un tanto macabra y vengativa se cruzó por la mente de Sousuke, y si era sincero, también le excitaba la idea. Disimuladamente pasó los dedos por la crema batida y cuando Makoto se acercó para volver a preguntarle si se encontraba mejor, atacó.

Tachibana lanzó un agudo chillido de sorpresa y luego de boquear un momento, se llevó la mano hasta su nariz, mirando incrédulo la crema allí y parpadeando perplejo al notar la carcajada infantil de su novio por haber realizado aquella travesura. Iba a reclamarle, de muchas formas, pero verlo tan feliz le calentó el corazón, además, había sido él el que había iniciado todo ese juego. ¡Y Sousuke se veía guapísimo riendo de esa forma! Aunque se vería más guapo con una frutilla adornando su ombligo.

—Mmmm… delicioso —se llevó los dedos a la boca y saboreó a conciencia, llamando de inmediato la atención del moreno— ¿quieres un poco?

—¿Me lo darás de la misma forma?

Tachibana solo se encogió de hombros.

—No —negó Sousuke, sorprendiendo al castaño, hasta que le hizo una seña para que se recostara sobre la mullida alfombra—. Prefiero comer sobre ti.

Fue cosa de segundos para que Makoto se encontrara sin ropa e indefenso recostado sobre la alfombra, mientras Sousuke comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con frutillas abarrotadas de crema. Delineaba el contorno de los músculos, gastaba la fruta convirtiéndola en jugo y coloreaba de rojo las clavículas y los pezones del castaño bajo suyo. Colocó una fruta entre los labios de su novio para que la fuera chupando mientras él se entretenía haciendo todo aquello.

Cuando todo el pecho se halló cubierto del dulce natural y de crema, Sousuke comenzó a lamer y a degustar de su -ahora- nuevo postre favorito. El aroma natural del chico orca se entremezclaba con el dulzor y embobaba sus sentidos despertando los instintos que le reclamaban que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más hasta estar completamente saciado, cosa que dudaba. Su lengua rasposa se entretuvo más del tiempo necesario en cada pezón hasta que los dejó completamente erectos y sacó jadeos de la boca de Makoto.

Su camino era hacia abajo, las caderas eran uno de sus puntos favoritos para morder y esta vez no fue la excepción. Notaba los sutiles -todavía- movimientos de caderas del castaño para obtener cualquier tipo de roce en su entrepierna. Apoyándose en los codos y sonriendo maliciosamente, el moreno le indicó que levanta el trasero y le arrebató el bóxer.

—Me pregunto —dijo tomando la ya casi erecta vara del castaño entre una de sus manos— si esto podría usarlo como cuchara para el resto de crema que queda.

—No… no pierdes nada con intentarlo —le animó Makoto.

Y la crema batida adquirió otros usos mucho más interesantes.


	22. Sexo público

Se habían escapado de las miradas de sus amigos, corrieron sin mirar atrás y entre risas se adentraron en el bosque que bordeaba el onsen y daba con la calle principal. Aun podían escuchar las voces amortiguadas de los transeúntes y turistas de la zona, además de las risas de la gente dentro de las aguas termales. Ocultos por las sombras de los árboles y con rayos de sol que traspasaban las hojas, haciendo destellar sus cabellos, se detuvieron.

Sousuke apoyó a Makoto en el tronco de un gran árbol, que les otorgaba cierta privacidad pero que aun así los dejaba vulnerables en caso de que algún curioso apareciera, y lo besó. Ardían de pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos habían estado necesitados durante todo el viaje y ellos solo se dejaban llevar sucumbiendo a los instintos más salvajes de la lujuria.

Lo habían hecho en el baño del cine porque la película a la que los había arrastrado Rin era demasiado romántica y aburrida, se escabulleron cuando comprobaron que la trama era otra historia cliché que de seguro haría llorar a su amigo. Encerrados en el baño, lo hicieron hasta que sintieron la gente salir de otra película, algunas personas entraron y Sou torturó a Makoto provocándole para que mantuviera baja la voz mientras seguía embistiéndolo. El castaño mordía el dedo de Yamazaki en su boca y se corrió mucho más rápido que de costumbre debido a la sensación de estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público.

Sou debía ser sincero de igual forma y reconocer que toda la situación lo había excitado demasiado.

La experiencia volvió a repetirse cuando aprovecharon que sus amigos estaban aseándose a las afueras de las aguas en el onsen y ellos se encontraban sumergidos en las termas, disfrutando del calor del agua y de las caricias descaradas del otro sobre sus erecciones. No podían correrse debido a que ensuciarían el lugar y no era correcto para con sus amigos y los demás huéspedes. Pero tocarse de esa forma, corriendo el peligro de que cualquiera que entrara de improviso los sorprendiera, valía completamente el riesgo.

Ahora, para finalizar su escapada, se encontraban desabrochando los pantalones del otro, llenos de apuro y presión. La sangre corría a toda velocidad, la visión se volvía borrosa y una vocecita dentro de la cabeza recriminaba aclarando que todo aquello no estaba bien, que era inmoral, que podrían ser hasta arrestados por la policía; y por todo eso era que la emoción y excitación era única. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el moreno dio la vuelta a Makoto y este tan excitado como estaba no necesitó mayores preparaciones para recibir a Sousuke.

Las embestidas acompañadas de voces de desconocidos era uno de los mejores afrodisiacos que habían experimentado.


	23. Master/slave

Sus pies se encontraban apoyados en la espalda desnuda y musculosa de Makoto. El castaño estaba sin ropa, con las rodillas y manos como soporte de su cuerpo, sirviendo de mesa para Yamazaki, que no dejaba de leer el periódico en sus manos.

—Tengo sed —habló de pronto, rompiendo el silencio del momento—, acompáñame a la cocina, Tachibana.

Makoto con la vista gacha asintió y espero a que el moreno se pusiera de pie para poder seguirlo gateando hasta la cocina, los ojos verdes fijos en el suelo y en los pies de su novio, en esa posición de esclavo no tenía permitido mirar directamente a los ojos a Sousuke, con excepción de que este fuera el que le dijera eso. Estaba ahí para cumplir cualquier solicitud de su amo, él era su sirviente y debía obedecerle en todo. Por los ruidos que escuchó cuando se detuvo, supo que Sousuke estaba bebiendo agua de la botella que se encontraba dentro del refrigerador; en un día tan caluroso como aquél, moría de sed y su garganta se secó al imaginar en el agua que podría estar bebiendo en ese momento.

—Tachibana, levanta la vista. —Obedeció. —¿Quieres beber un poco? —movió la botella con el transparente y refrescante líquido en su interior. Makoto asintió con la cabeza, cosa que no le agradó a Sousuke, quien le puso un pie encima del hombro e hizo suficiente presión para desestabilizarlo. —Puedes hablar.

—Si usted, mi Amo desea darme de beber, yo estaré agradecido de ello, Amo Yamazaki.

Los dos sintieron algo calentarse en sus entrañas al escuchar el tono de sumisión de parte del castaño hacia el moreno más alto. Tener el poder era algo que realmente excitaba a Sousuke, y sabía que Makoto disfrutaba el verse humillado y seguir ese rol de maestro/esclavo.

Con una sonrisa de lado apenas imperceptible, Yamazaki vertió desde su altura el contenido de la botella, lo que provocó que el castaño tuviera que abrir la boca para poder beber algo de lo que caí, mojando su cara y el resto de su cuerpo en el proceso. El agua fresca se entremezclaba con las gotas de sudor y ayudaban a bajar la temperatura corporal, aunque lo que no iba a bajar por el momento era otra cosa en su anatomía. Sousuke vació todo el contenido y tiró sin miramientos la botella de plástico detrás de él.

—¿Satisfecho, Tachibana? —volvió a empujar con el pie su hombro, incluso elevó la mandíbula de Makoto para que lo mirara directamente. Verlo completamente indefenso, con un inicio de erección, ojos llorosos, cabello húmedo con gotas de agua cayendo de las puntas y los labios temblorosos, fue una estampa que encendió a Sousuke. Ante el nuevo asentimiento del castaño, le preguntó —¿Cómo me pagarás esto?

La mirada jade se desvió momentáneamente a la entrepierna abultada que tenía delante de sí, y antes de responder lamiéndose los labios, ya se notaba cual era la intención detrás de todo aquello. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, de esas que ponían a Sousuke de rodillas cada vez que las veía, Makoto respondió con la voz más dulce y seductora posible:

—De la forma en que usted lo ordene, Amo Yamazaki.

Y Sousuke sonriendo se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón.


	24. Baño/ducha

El agua se deslizaba por ambos cuerpos, el jabón facilitaba la fricción y el ruido de la ducha golpeando la cerámica ayudaba a amortiguar los sonidos provenientes de ambos cuerpos jadeantes.

Todo había comenzado cuando Sousuke no pudo mantener sus manos quietas y lejos de Makoto al ver como este se afeitaba frente al espejo del baño. El moreno entró hipnotizado por la concentración que veía en su pareja y se posó detrás de él, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Makoto y pasando sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de pijama.

—¿Qué pasa, Sousuke? Te veo muy pensativo —la voz del castaño era risueña, y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

—Solo pensaba en cuanto te amo.

Makoto se llevó una mano al corazón, conmovido por esas palabras.

—Sousuke… yo también te amo —respondió de inmediato—, pero no tendré sexo contigo ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—Porque siempre que dices que me amas, no pasan más que unos cuantos minutos y te abalanzas sobre mí.

Yamazaki hizo un mohín frustrado al percatarse de que sus planes se había frustrado.

—Eres demasiado malo, y en mi defensa, es porque eres demasiado irresistible.

—Si, si. Como digas.

A pesar de las palabras, Makoto se apoyó de igual forma su espalda en el pecho del moreno y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las caricias que este le daba, cerró los ojos y se rindió a los toques casuales por sobre su ropa y a las provocaciones que iban despertando dentro de sí. Juguetonamente acarició con su mejilla la contraria, manchando con crema de afeitar el rostro moreno.

—Makoto, mira lo que hiciste —dijo Sousuke con falsa molestia—. Ahora tendré que entrar a la ducha, y tu me acompañarás.

Tachibana soltó un chillido cuando su novio lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrastró hasta la ducha que compartirían. El agua en un principio fría y luego templada le hizo volver a chillar, hasta que unos labios lo callaron y la temperatura fue subiendo, el baño se llenó de vapor y les era difícil respirar por la humedad en el ambiente; por lo que sus jadeos estaban potenciados y llenaban los oídos del otro. No quedaba rastros de la crema de afeitar de Tachibana y tampoco de la ropa que desapareció apresuradamente para quedarse empapada en un rincón del piso.

Sousuke tomó la regadera movible y la bajó para que el chorro de agua tibia le diera directamente en la entrada al castaño, provocando que gimiera y que de forma natural abriera las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a Sousuke. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas delante de él, impidiendo que pudiera tocar al moreno, pero de otra forma perdería el equilibrio por lo resbaladizo del piso y caería. Lanzó un grito ahogado cuando sintió la intrusión de los dedos que tan bien conocía y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculos, su cuerpo, todo él necesitado de más.

Yamazaki le mordió el cuello por detrás y volvió a colocar la regadera en su lugar, no quería que el cambio de temperatura enfermera a su novio, y ya con ambas manos disponibles, dio vuelta a Makoto para que este quedara frente a él y ayudado de la fría cerámica de la pared, levantó a Makoto hasta que este enrolló sus piernas en su cintura y lo penetró.

—¿Decías que no harías el amor ahora conmigo? —se burló con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Ca… cállate y muévete, Yamazaki.


	25. Tickling/privación de sentidos

Sousuke se recostó en las piernas de Makoto para ver la película que estaba en pantalla, era el día libre de ambos y la semana de trabajo había sido agotadora para los dos, por lo que quedarse en casa regaloneando era la mejor manera de recuperar energía. El castaño absorto en la trama comenzó a acariciar de manera distraída el cabello azabache que se encontraba en su regazo, recibiendo un suave ronroneo por parte de su novio en una demostración de lo mucho que le gusta aquello. Si bien Sousuke trataba de mantener su semblante duro y distante, Makoto no era engañado por esto y sabía cuánto le gustaba que lo mimaran.

A medida que el moreno se iba acomodando mejor en el regazo, Tachibana fue cada vez más consciente de este y sus caricias más dedicadas. En ese instante Sousuke tenía los ojos cerrados y ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado para facilitarle el acceso al cuello, por lo que una risita se escuchó en el ambiente y Makoto sintió como su interior se calentaba al ver al hombre que amaba de una manera tan vulnerable y entregada a él. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban y delineaban cada músculo y hueso que hallaban en su contacto y pronto la zona desnuda del cuello no fue suficiente. A un segundo plano había pasado la película.

Con delicadeza el castaño desabrochó la camisa de Sousuke, dándose a sí mismo la libertad de seguir acariciando el pecho y abdomen de este. Yamazaki no hacía ni decía nada, solo estaba entregado a los mimos que le estaban dando, su única muestra de estarlo sintiendo en profundidad fue un gruñido de cuando su pezón fue apretado entre las cortas uñas de Makoto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada profunda de este, quien no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —le preguntó con la voz espesa.

—No tanto como tu al parecer —la risilla le hipnotizó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, hasta que se sobresaltó cuando el castaño puso algo en sus oídos.

—Tachibana, ¿qué haces? —iba a abrir los ojos, pero estos fueron tapados por la camiseta que llevaba Makoto.

—Me desnudo y trato de taparte los ojos, ¿no es obvio? Ahora pondré algo de música, para que no te distraigas con nada más que con mi toque. Tu relájate y disfruta, Sousuke.

Un gruñido salió de los labios del moreno, pero no se quejaba si era tocado con total devoción por su dulce ángel. Privarle de los sentidos no era necesario, él siempre pondría toda su atención en Makoto, pero si este quería hacerlo así, lo dejaría. Dejarse mimar de esa forma era bueno y sabía que luego terminaría mucho mejor.


	26. Role play

Makoto se encontraba semidesnudo, con los tirantes del pantalón del uniforme como única prenda en su pecho y el pantalón mismo desabrochado. El sudor recorría su cuerpo, tanto espalda como pecho y relucía bajo las luces de la habitación. Su boca abierta y jadeante dejaba escapar gemidos y jadeos, mientras pedía piedad contradictoriamente con el movimiento de sus caderas en busca de más. Sus manos negadas de libertad por el frío metal de las esposas le causaban ansiedad y ya cierto dolor en los músculos del brazo por estar tanto tiempo elevados.

—Sou…—gimoteó con los ojos llorosos, aquella situación lo estaba matando de una forma tortuosamente gloriosa.

—Oficial Yamazaki —le corrigió Sousuke mientras apretaba el miembro del castaño en su mano y le propinaba una mordida en el cuello que lo más segura fuera que dejara marca.

—O… Oficial Yamazaki —volvió a gimotear Makoto, buscando que su novio le prestara atención—. Piedad.

—¿Pide piedad, Tachibana? ¿No sabe acaso que está bajo arresto? —otro apretón que causó escalofríos en el cuerpo castaño fue dado.

—¿Bajo qué cargos, oficial? —Makoto tenía el rostro coloreado por la situación y por tener que decir esas frases que pensaba que eran sacadas de una película porno barata, pero lo que más le daba vergüenza era el hecho de que la situación lo excitaba.

—Bajo los cargos de excitar y encender a un oficial de policía y por ser extremadamente sexy luciendo ese uniforme de bombero, Tachibana.

—Bueno, si está en llamas, puedo ayudarlo a apagarlas, oficial.

Los ojos color jade oscurecidos de Makoto se perdieron un instante en los labios de Yamazaki, que no dejaba de observarlo devorándoselo con la mirada. Un jadeo irrumpió el lugar cuando de improviso Sousuke lo dio vuelta y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared, dejando que sus manos esposadas apenas detuviera buena parte del impacto, el pantalón fue desabrochado y cayó hasta el suelo, coartando también su libertad de movimiento en los pies. Estaba indefenso.

Mientras el moreno mordía y lamía su cuello y omoplatos, los dedos de este se aventuraban en el trasero de Makoto, comenzando a prepararlo para que vendría. El castaño apretaba en una línea sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, hasta que la intrusión de tres dedos en su interior le hizo soltar un grito placentero y las caderas se movieron hacia tras para tener más de ello.

—No… no sabía que habría inspección de cavidades, oficial —dijo apenas mientras sentía como los dedos se abrían de tijera en su interior.

—Por supuesto que sí, también tienes derecho a guardar silencio, pero espero que no lo ocupes.

Los dedos se retiraron del interior de Makoto y este pudo respirar sin que la garganta le quemara por los jadeos, a su espalda oyó el sonido del envase de aluminio rasgarse y todo su cuerpo se crispó en anticipación de lo que vendría. Sousuke se posicionó detrás de él y susurró suavemente en su oído, calentando su interior: “prepárate”.

Algo se adentró dentro del castaño y lo hizo gritar mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, aquello no era el miembro erecto de Sousuke, era algo mucho más duro y grande y por un segundo Makoto se asustó. De inmediato la voz suave y cariñosa de Yamazaki se apresuró a calmarlo, volviendo a susurrar en su oído mientras su mano acariciaba de forma cálida y constante la erección del castaño.

—Makoto, no te preocupes, estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar, ¿vale?

El castaño asintió mientras tomaba inhalaciones para relajarse y volver a sumirse en ese role play que hasta el momento tanto lo había excitado y comenzando a disfrutar de la porra* insertada en su trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porra en mi país se dice de diferente manera: luma. También se puede decir garrote, bolillo, tolete, etc; pero en esencia es el palo de madera que llevan los policías para pegarle a la gente jajajaja


	27. Cuckolding

Sus labios eran atacados brutalmente al mismo ritmo que las embestidas en su cuerpo. Makoto no podía dejar de gemir y de arañar la espalda arriba de él, cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y erráticos imposibilitando que los besos siguieran. Sudor perlado de los dos cuerpos se fue mezclando, sabores almizcleros y dulces crearon la esencia propia de la unión desenfrenada y llena de pasión que se daba arriba de la ya deshecha cama con las ropas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Las piernas del castaño se enroscaban en la estrecha cadera, disfrutando de los movimientos del más alto que sabía cómo hacerlo con maestría. Si bien todavía no llegaba a aprender todos los lugares y las formas que a Makoto le gustaban, iba entendiendo sobre la marcha qué cosas no y cuales sí, por lo que Tachibana sentía que llegaría pronto al clímax en brazos de su amante. Mientras gemía con tonos más agudos que antes, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada cargada de deseo de Sousuke.

Una mano se deslizó por su erección y comenzó a bombearla a la vez que una de sus piernas era desenredada de la cintura y elevada hasta que descansara por sobre el hombre, permitiendo mayor acceso a su entrada y que las penetraciones llegaran a su punto G. No faltó mucho para que se corriera mientras gritaba y mordía el hueco del hombro de su pareja. Pero si Makoto pensó que eso iba a terminar ahí, estaba completamente equivocado.

Apenas liberado del peso encima suyo fue arrastrado hasta quedar apoyado en cuatro y ser vuelto a penetrar por detrás, lanzando un lastimero gemido; todo su cuerpo estaba el doble de sensible y sentía que los brazos no aguantarían mucho más su peso, cuando estaba a punto de caer manteniendo elevadas sus caderas, escuchó la voz de Sousuke.

—¿Qué pasa Makoto? No puedo creer que te hayas cansado tan rápido.

Una risita resonó por toda la estancia a la vez que los castaños cabellos eran sujetados por finos y delicados dedos que jalaron hasta atrás y la espalda chocó con el pecho bien tonificado.

—No pensé que tuvieras tan poca resistencia, Makoto… —La cabellera castaña se apoyó en los delgados hombros y sonrió ante la mirada violácea.

—Kisumi, eres bastante cruel, ¿lo sabías?

Shigino sonrió de vuelta y movió sus caderas una vez más, haciendo que Tachibana cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca, momento preciso en que el chico con cabellera rosa aprovechó para insertar su lengua en la cavidad bucal y se tragaba los gemidos de Makoto.

Sousuke no dejaba de mirar la erótica escena y de entretenerse viendo como su pareja temblaba en los brazos de otro, él mismo tenía una erección que comenzaba a rozar la tela del pantalón. Ver a Makoto entregarse libremente a otro hombre mientras estaba ahí era algo realmente estimulante, además siempre que el castaño estaba a punto de liberarse, buscaba su mirada; lo que henchía el pecho de Sousuke como forma de orgullo masculino, las miradas de Makoto eran siempre como si estuviera diciéndole _: “estoy pensando en ti”_ mientras otro hombre lo hacía correrse.

Tachibana a su vez no podía comprender porque era tan excitante que un tercero lo poseyera frente a su novio, al principio encontraba vergonzoso llegar al clímax en manos de otro, pero luego fue descubriendo que no era tan malo y que luego de esas sesiones el sexo con Yamazaki era realmente increíble; incluso se sentía como el protagonista de una porno al ser observado en semejante situación. Fuese cual fuese la razón por la que se sentía así, tenía que reconocer que la experiencia estaba lejos de ser mala o desagradable y que había ayudado en su relación sexual con Sousuke.

Además, debía reconocer y agradar que Kisumi siempre se lo hacía a la perfección, dejando su cuerpo agotado y saciado como nunca otro lo hiciera.


	28. Spanking

—Makoto, ¿te has comido mi postre? —Tachibana elevó la vista del plato que había contenido tiempo atrás –antes de que él lo devorara- un trozo de torta. Apenas el bizcocho había tenido mermelada suficiente, por lo que el castaño usó salsa de chocolate y crema batida para darle un poco más de dulzor, como le gustaba a él. Claro que se había comido el postre de Sousuke y no tenía como cubrir la evidencia, fue encontrado con las manos en la masa y tenía aun rastros de mermelada en la comisura de su labio. —Lo hiciste. —Aseguró Sousuke mientras se acercaba con aura amenazante a él en el sofá.

—Sousuke, yo….

—Sousuke nada, Makoto. Te compro dulces y cocino de vez en cuando para ti, pero aun así osas en comerte lo mío. —Claramente molesto por aquello, se acercó y le arrebató el plato que tenía en el regazo para tirarlo sobre la mesa y luego con un par de movimientos un tanto bruscos, tiró al castaño encima de él. —He pensado que la única forma de que entiendas es que te castigue, Makoto.

Tachibana lanzó un chillido tan agudo que Sousuke pensó que tendría problemas de audición luego, por lo que colocó su palma en la boca del castaño para callarlo. Makoto se comenzó a remover con nerviosismo por sobre su regazo y a patalear con las piernas para escaparse de su agarre. El primer golpe resonó por toda la estancia, deteniendo los movimientos de Makoto debido a la sorpresa y ahogando su grito en la palma morena. Elevó la mirada hasta fijarla en la oscurecida de Yamazaki, quien tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y Tachibana tuvo que tragar saliva en anticipación por lo que seguramente vendría.

—Quédate quieto y no te dolerá más de lo necesario.

 _¿Más de lo necesario?_ Gritó internamente Makoto.

Otro golpe dado con la palma de la mano fue a parar directo en la curvatura de su trasero y le hizo dar otro respingo. Si era sincero, aquello no dolía, el pantalón y la ropa interior amortiguaban el golpe y sabía que Sousuke no le golpearía tan fuerte como para causarle daño; se suponía que era un castigo, pero estaba comenzando a excitarse. Dispuesto a seguir el juego, volvió a removerse inquieto, aprovechando de rozar casualmente su adormilado miembro que comenzaba a despertar por la situación. Uno. Dos. Tres. Los golpes se repetían y Makoto creía que no era suficiente.

—¿Volverás a comerte mis postres, Makoto? —el castaño lo miró suplicante de más, sabía que estaba siendo una especie de prueba y que probablemente Sousuke solo hubiera buscado una excusa para hacer algo así, por lo que ¿por qué no mejor seguir el juego?

—No tenía tu nombre —se defendió con la primera excusa barata que se le ocurrió y que sabía que haría enojar a Yamazaki. Y así fue.

Gruñendo y con la mandíbula apretada, Sousuke elevó las caderas de Makoto y luchando con su parte delantera le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones generando un siseo al sacar de forma tan rápida el cinto de las pretinas, una vez libre de eso, procedió a bajarle los pantalones al castaño, arrastrando la ropa interior con ellos. El trasero de Makoto quedó a su plena vista y se pasó la lengua por los labios, con los golpes en forma de juego ni le había causado daño, pero esta vez sería diferente, se dijo.

Makoto encogido casi como un ovillo sobre las piernas de Yamazaki no sabía cómo reaccionar, si seguir el juego y aceptar las consecuencias o detener todo eso debido al temblor que sentía en sus rodillas, pero el primer golpe a palma abierta le sacó de las cavilaciones en las que se encontraba inserto y lo hizo gritar, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. De nuevo Sousuke se había contenido, esperando por la reacción de su novio, pero al ver que este no ponía quejas, prosiguió. Siguió con el mismo ritmo anterior que había tenido cuando Makoto estaba con ropa, solo que ahora iba viendo de forma directa como la piel tersa se iba enrojeciendo e inflamando poco a poco.

Tachibana gimoteaba y soltaba uno que otro grito cuando la piel era golpeada detrás de él, pero no podía detener aquello, no quería. Era excitante y estaba mal, y por esa misma razón lo hacía más excitante; mantenía su trasero levantado para ofrecerle mayor comodidad a Sousuke en el momento en que lo palmeara, pero su miembro pedía atención por delante, ya que no estaba hinchado del todo para considerarse una erección, aunque iba en camino de estarlo. El trasero comenzaba a arderle cuando pasaban algunos segundos entre golpe y golpe, se sentía caliente y por su mente pasó la preocupación de cómo podría dormir o sentarse luego de esto, aunque realmente en ese momento poco le importaba.

Al igual que a Makoto, a Sousuke le comenzaba a arder la zona con la que asestaba a su novio, aunque él sí que tenía una erección mucho más marcada y disfrutaba por completo de la situación. La habitación se llenaba del sonido de la piel golpeando el pungente trasero del entrenador de natación, quien no dejaba de gemir y de dejar salir sonidos vergonzosos incapaces de reproducir en otro contexto que no fuera el sexual. Se había excitado y Sousuke lo sabía.

Con malicia, el moreno dejó descansar por unos minutos el trasero ya sonrojado y mientras Makoto gimoteaba con los ojos llorosos cuando el dolor pasó a través del entumecimiento del área, tomó el cinturón que momentos antes le había sacado de los pantalones, apretando en un puño la hebilla de este y comenzando a enroscar el cuero en su mano, hasta que creyó tener el largo apropiado para lo que vendría. De todas formas, bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda del castaño y le susurró en su oído:

—Seguiré hasta que crea que tuviste suficiente, pero si crees que ya no puedes soportar más, dímelo —Makoto iba a contestarle aun con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero Sou siguió hablando—. No, no quiero que digas “para Sou-kun” —trató de imitar fallidamente el tono del castaño—, eso no te lo creeré jamás, siempre dices que no cuando tus caderas no dejan de moverse, así que usaremos una palabra de seguridad, como ese tonto libro que tanto te gusta leer. Ahora, dime una palabra para yo saber cuándo detenerme.

—Gatos —dijo de inmediato Makoto. Sousuke solo le sonrió por la elección de la palabra de seguridad y botó parte de su aliento, ahora él mismo tenía que prepararse mentalmente, a pesar de que la situación lo había excitado, no era lo mismo golpear con la palma de la mano y midiendo la fuerza que hacerlo con el cinturón y poder causar mucho dolor. Tenía que confiar en sí mismo y transmitirle esa seguridad a su novio, asegurándole que, pese a cualquier circunstancia, jamás le haría daño.

—Mantén tu vista al frente, inhala y no te pongas tenso, eso hará que duela más. —Makoto asintió y trató de relajarse lo más posible mientras llevaba su mejilla hacia la mano de Sousuke que seguía cerca de su cabeza. El moreno acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y determinado, asestó el primer golpe.

El sonido del cuero chocar con la piel fue diferente al anterior y el grito que soltó el castaño también lo fue, sonó mucho más desgarrador y doloroso. Por un segundo Yamazaki se quedó inmóvil, tal vez sería mejor detenerse ahí, pensó, pero Makoto volteó la cabeza casi con gesto suplicante para que no se detuviera y mirándolo a los ojos asestó el segundo golpe, volviendo a pegar en el área ya antes dañada. La boca de Tachibana se entreabrió dejando paso libre a otro grito, pero mucho más ronco que el anterior.

Siguió con esa rutina hasta que encontró el ritmo adecuado en cuanto a fuerza, velocidad y tiempo de descanso entre cada golpe. Los gritos de dolor de Sousuke ahora se entremezclaban con placer y la saliva que caía de su boca por tenerla tanto tiempo abierta le iban manchando los pantalones y humedeciendo los dedos de la mano en su rostro. El trasero se encontraba extremadamente hinchado y rojo, dolería por unos cuantos días y si seguía lo más probable es que empezara a sangrar en ciertas partes. Era un buen momento para detenerse, pero no sin antes provocarle un orgasmo a Makoto que se había comportado de maravilla.

Sousuke retiró la mano del rostro de su novio y aprovechando que estaba mojada le penetró con los dedos. Tachibana no se lo esperaba y jadeo de sorpresa, pero casi por inercia sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando que golpeara aquel punto necesitado, además de generar fricción de su miembro con la tela áspera del jean del moreno. Luego de unos minutos así, Yamazaki bajó su rostro hasta quedar frente al maltratad trasero de Makoto; lo miró, pasó su lengua por una zona dejando saliva suficiente para refrescar en algo esa parte de la piel y a la vez que ingresaba un tercer dedo, mordió ese suave trasero herido.

Tachibana se corrió de inmediato con la mente llena de gatos.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Se corre con la mente llena de gatos debido a que todo el momento en que era "castigado" con el cinturón estaba pensando en detener todo, que era mucho para él, pero una parte muy dentro suyo lo disfrutaba y la otra no quería decepcionar a Sousuke, por lo que ya estaba a punto del colapso, con la mente llena de las veces que quiso pedir que se detuviera. Creí que era necesario aclararlo para que no pensaran en algo como zoofilia o cosas así.


	29. Sexo en la mañana

Morfeo iba soltando su agarre poco a poco, dejando que la suave luz comenzara a hacerse notar a través de los párpados y despertando la consciencia. Makoto pestañeó repetidamente hasta que logró enfocar de mejor manera y ronroneó al sentirse agarrado por detrás fuertemente por los brazos musculosos de Sousuke. Se acomodó para estar más apegado a su pecho y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Makoto —gruñó Sousuke—, si te sigues moviendo de esa manera despertarás otra parte de mí. —Makoto rió debido a que el aliento del moreno le causaba cosquillas en su nuca. ­—Creo que ya está despierto, pero no sé si querrás usarlo. ­—Mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.

—Mh… tentador, Sousuke, pero… ­—un bostezo lo interrumpió— aún es —otro bostezo— muy temprano.

­—Nunca es muy temprano para sentirte.

Tachibana volvió a bostezar, generalmente era él el conversador en las mañanas, pues Sousuke solía gruñir la mayor parte del tiempo por el solo hecho de despertar, pero cuando el moreno estaba de humor se notaba en su inusual conversación; lo que significaba que ya llevaba tiempo despierto y evaluando la situación.

Una mano perezosa comenzó a acariciar su costado, generando más sueño que excitación en el momento, a Makoto le encanta que lo acaricie, que se tome su tiempo y le llene de mimos que hagan volar las mariposas siempre viviente en un rincón de su estómago para Sousuke. Su toque lo relaja, lo tranquiliza y le llena de seguridad, sabiendo que a su lado nada malo puede pasar, que será su apoyo ante cualquier circunstancia y viceversa. Aquella confianza había sido cimentada durante años, lo que hacía también que pudiera entregarse de manera tan fácil al moreno detrás de si.

Sousuke por su parte estaba embelesado por todas las reacciones naturales que el cuerpo de su novio le entregaba, sabía que no fingía en nada con él, pero de todas formas su cuerpo se entregaba de mejor manera durante las primeras de la mañana, cuando el sueño aun creaba una cortina difusa entre la realidad y el mundo onírico. Movimientos inconscientes guiados por el placer eran los que se apoderaban del castaño y cada vez apretaba más su trasero al miembro de Sousuke, movimientos que iban acompañados de suspiros cada vez más audibles.

Cuando la ropa interior había desaparecido luego de intensos cariños que habían subido de nivel, el moreno se entretenía en preparar a Makoto para penetrarlo, el castaño volvió a abrir los ojos, concentrándose en ya los fuertes rayos de luz que se adentraban en la ventana, movió su mirada hasta el reloj despertador de la mesa auxiliar. El despertador no había sonado y marcaba la hora en la que se suponía que debía entrar a trabajar.

—¡SOUSUKE! ¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!


	30. Chapter 30

Makoto moría de vergüenza, seguramente ese era uno de los momentos más vergonzosos que hubiera tenido a lo largo de su vida. Los tonos rojos cubrían todo su cuerpo por la alta irrigación sanguínea, sus orejas y cuello ardían y el corazón latía sin cesar, sentía que se veía ridículo y solo quería correr a esconderse y sacarse todo aquello.

Sousuke no había dejado de molestarlo con su fantasía desde que lo había visto usar el traje de Iwatobi-chan en la pelea de sumo. Y ahora se encontraba frente a él, volviendo a usar pantimedias que no iban para nada con su estructura ósea y que amoldaban a la perfección cada músculo desarrollado de sus piernas. Al menos no eran de ese horrible color naranjo que había tenido que usar con anterioridad, sino que eran de un suave rosa pálido, que también combinaban con los encajes que decoraban la cinturilla de estas.

—Makoto, te ves adorable —murmuró Sousuke sentado sobre la cama, sus ojos fijos en el castaño que vestía solo la prenda y nada más.

—Sousuke… esto es… vergonzoso ­—Yamazaki lo sabía, debía imaginárselo por los colores que decoraban la piel de su novio, pero eso resaltaba la inocencia que deseaba destruir aquella noche.

—Vamos Makoto, no seas tímido, ven, acércate y siéntate sobre mis rodillas. Puedes llamarme daddy.

—¡¿D-DADDY?! —gritó aterrado Tachibana, llevándose las manos al rostro y negando con la cabeza, aquella fantasía era aún más vergonzosa que llevar medias femeninas, pero algo dentro suyo no dejaba de crearle mariposas en el estómago.

—Ven. —Ordenó Sousuke, y Makoto tragando saliva y armándose de valor caminó hasta el demandante moreno y se sentó en su regazo, jugando con sus manos para disipar en parte el nerviosismo que sentía y el pensamiento en su cabeza que le decía que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—D-Daddy? —Había comenzado firme, pero su voz terminó quebrándose y terminando en una pregunta más que en una confirmación.

—¿Si? ¿Te incomoda esto? —sus manos recorrieron parte de su muslo hasta llegar al miembro del castaño que se encontraba desnudo contra la tela de malla elasticada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Mmmm… ¿un poco? —otra pregunta que fue acompañada por el movimiento del trasero de Makoto sobre el regazo de Sousuke.

—Entonces habrá que remediarlo.

Un dedo rompió la parte de atrás de las pantimedias. El juego había comenzado.


	31. After care

El cuerpo agotado de Sousuke cayó encima de Makoto, quien cerró los ojos mientras seguía sintiendo los últimos espasmos de su potente orgasmo. El ronquido suave del moreno encima de él lo tranquilizaba y ayudaba a que los ritmos de sus corazones volvieran al ritmo habitual, resonando con el otro. Ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, relajando sus respiraciones y comenzando a reír por el fantástico momento que antes habían vivido.

­—¿Sou? —un gruñido provino del cuerpo encima suyo. —Sou, vamos, muévete.

—No quiero.

Makoto comenzó a acariciar de forma distraída la espalda morena y llena de rasguños que le había hecho y se avergonzó por un momento, pero es que Sousuke siempre lo hacía enloquecer y él se entregaba a la pasión. Pero generalmente luego de esa lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, el moreno caía y se quedaba dormido encima del castaño, Makoto no tenía problema en encargarse de limpiar y dejar que su novio descansara con una sonrisa en la cara, su gran problema era que Sousuke no se movía.

Sus pechos y estómagos estaban manchados por la semilla caliente disparada por parte de Tachibana, debían limpiarse aunque fuera con pañuelos desechables o toallitas húmedas. Lo ideal era darse un baño o ducha y limpiar todos los rastros de sudor y otros fluidos, pero con los cuerpos tan relajados luego de los orgasmos que habían explotados en su interior, que querían moverse lo menos posible, así que iban por el métodos práctico y rápido. Todo sería más fácil sin esos 80 o 90 kilos encima de sí.

—Sousuke, en serio, muévete.

Yamazaki volvió a gruñir y levanto algo de su peso para salir dentro del cuerpo del castaño y sacar su miembro aprisionado dentro del condón. Makoto aprovechó el movimiento y pilló desprevenido al moreno y lo volteó hasta que este quedó de espaldas a la cama. Sousuke volvió a gruñir y se sacó el preservativo para anudarlo y tirarlo a donde se suponía que estaba el tacho de la basura en el cuarto. Makoto aprovechó para levantarse e ir por las toallitas húmedas, limpiarse y también limpiar el torso de su novio.

—Sabes, Makoto —Sousuke lo miraba con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y con gesto somnoliento—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Sousuke —los pañuelos ya usados fueron a parar al mismo lugar del preservativo.

Tachibana se arrastró hasta quedar encerrados dentro de los fuertes brazos morenos y se acurrucó a su lado. Unos minutos después ambas respiraciones se acompasaron debido al sueño de Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Lamento mucho el no haber subido ayer, pero tenía vida. 
> 
> Con esto damos por terminado el kinktober. Fueron 31 días en que sentí que moría, y se me presentaron muchos temas difíciles, especialmente porque no quería escibir sexo como tal.
> 
> De todas formas, gracias a todos los que me siguieron día a día en este desafío. 
> 
> Los amo


End file.
